Tra Sogno e Realtà
Non so voi cosa ne pensiate, ma io sono sempre stato convinto che le percezioni fisiche che si manifestano in noi quando sogniamo si possano sentire anche sul nostro corpo. Lo dico perché mi è capitato svariate volte che, quando il me stesso del sogno veniva ferito, colpito, oppure urtava pesantemente qualcosa, queste sensazioni venissero sentite anche dal mio corpo fisico, ma esse non sono mai state così estreme come è capitato stanotte. Tutto è cominciato perché, essendo un appassionato di quei videogiochi che si possono trovare nelle macchinette delle sale giochi, avevo scaricato un emulatore con il gioco “The house of the dead” del 1996, dove devi fermare uno scienziato pazzo e salvare la fidanzata di uno dei due agenti che si possono impersonare. Devo ammettere che la mia abilità non si era più di tanto arrugginita dall’ultima volta che avevo giocato a questo videogame e in pochissimi minuti sono riuscito ad arrivare al cospetto del primo boss: il Carro. È un boss che come sembianze ricorda molto Yoshimitsu nel gioco “Tekken Tag Tournament”. Per sconfiggerlo bisogna mirare ad un punto scoperto all’altezza del cuore. Dopo aver subito abbastanza danni rilascerà l’armatura e sarà vulnerabile in qualsiasi punto. Dopo averlo battuto abbastanza facilmente, ho spento tutto quanto e, visto che si era fatta mezzanotte e al risveglio avrei avuto un sacco di cose da fare, ho deciso di andarmi a fare un bel sonno ristoratore. Ad un certo punto ho cominciato a sognare: mi trovavo in casa insieme al mio amico Sergio e stavamo facendo merenda, chiacchierando del più e del meno. Al di fuori di noi due non c’era nessun altro, perché il sogno era ambientato ad un’ora in cui a casa mia solitamente non c’è mai nessuno, poiché i miei genitori lavorano e mia sorella si trova all’università. Ad un certo punto sentiamo il rumore della porta d’ingresso dell’appartamento che si chiude. Trovandoci in cucina, la cui porta è la più vicina a quella principale, ci affacciamo appena per controllare chi potesse essere, visto che quello non era l’orario in cui qualcuno della mia famiglia faceva ritorno a casa. Abbiamo dato appena un’occhiata per poi ritirarci terrorizzati: una strana creatura era entrata in casa. La cosa bizzarra di quell’essere era che aveva un aspetto e delle movenze che erano familiari sia a me che al mio amico. Dopotutto, essendo degli appassionati di videogiochi, conoscevamo molti personaggi dell’universo videoludico di ieri e di oggi. Dopo aver preso un lungo respiro, abbiamo deciso di dargli un’ulteriore sbirciata. Abbiamo riaperto impercettibilmente la porta per osservare più attentamente… Ma come avevamo fatto a non identificarlo prima? Era il Carro di “The house of the dead” dopo che si è tolto l’armatura! Brandiva la sua ascia e passeggiava minacciosamente da un lato all’altro del corridoio della casa. La cosa strana era che non sembrava intenzionato ad aprire le porte per entrare in altre stanze, il che ci teneva al sicuro dalla sua furia, ma non potevamo sapere se, prima o poi, lo avesse fatto. In quel caso saremmo stati nei guai fino al collo, poiché non avremmo avuto più alcuna chance di salvezza. Con Sergio abbiamo chiuso a chiave la porta della cucina, che, stranamente, poteva comunque essere aperta, perciò ci siamo rifugiati in bagno attraversando un passaggio nascosto vicino ad una credenza collocata di fronte al mobiletto della televisione. Da lì abbiamo continuato a studiare i movimenti del mostro, per poi ritornare in cucina. Non sapevamo che cosa fare: tentare la fuga sembrava impossibile, perché quell’essere era sensibilissimo ai rumori. Bastava il semplice cigolio della porta che subito si guardava intorno in cerca della fonte di provenienza. Affrontarlo? Nemmeno per sogno! Era infinitamente più forte di noi due. Ci avrebbe ridotto in brandelli nel giro di una manciata di secondi con la sua enorme ascia. Abbiamo riflettuto a lungo su cosa fare, poiché qualsiasi soluzione avevamo in mente comportava un pericolo enorme: fuggendo ci sarebbe stato subito alle calcagna; aspettando avremmo rischiato di trovarci alla sua mercé se avesse fatto irruzione dove ci trovavamo. Alla fine abbiamo scelto la fuga. Ci siamo affacciati dalla porta della cucina cercando di non farla cigolare, aspettando il momento in cui si sarebbe trovato dal lato opposto del corridoio in modo tale da avere un minimo di vantaggio in più. In quel frangente ci siamo lanciati verso la porta chiudendola violentemente alle nostre spalle, ma si è rivelata una mossa fatale. Senza perdere un secondo abbiamo iniziato a scendere le scale a più non posso. Ad un certo punto abbiamo sentito un rumore di legno che veniva abbattuto provenire un paio di piani sopra di noi, segno che il mostro aveva già vinto la resistenza della porta con pochi, ma possenti colpi della sua enorme ascia. Dal terrore abbiamo accelerato il passo, ma così facendo abbiamo anche aumentato il rumore prodotto dai nostri passi, rivelando la nostra posizione. Non ci siamo fermati, ma lui ha recuperato terreno in pochissimi istanti ed era ormai dietro di noi. Dietro di me ho sentito un fendente sferzare l’aria e subito dopo la testa del mio amico stava rotolando fino in fondo alla rampa, lasciando dietro di sé una lunga scia di sangue. I suoi occhi mi guardavano con profondo terrore e io li ho osservati un paio di secondi mentre continuavo a macinare gradini, cercando di guadagnare la salvezza. Arrivato ai piedi dell’ultima scalinata mi sono fiondato fuori dalla porta, ma i passi dietro di me erano maledettamente vicini. Mi sono sentito davvero perduto. Ormai mi aveva raggiunto. Per un istante non ho sentito i suoi passi, ma perché aveva spiccato un salto mostruoso, per poi atterrare proprio di fronte a me, togliendomi ogni possibilità di fuga. Tremando di paura l’ho visto caricare il colpo d’ascia mirando direttamente al mio collo. Un sibilo sinistro e… Mi sono svegliato di soprassalto urlando di terrore, ma per fortuna nessuno mi aveva sentito. Dopo aver realizzato che era stato tutto un incubo mi sono tranquillizzato e ho ripreso a respirare normalmente. Sono andato in bagno a svuotarmi e a riempire il mio bicchiere d’acqua nel lavandino. Uscendo dal bagno ho notato una cosa strana: il pavimento era imbrattato di sangue. Ho preso un bastone con uno straccio e ho pulito tutto. Fortunatamente il tutto si è asciugato in fretta visto che ci troviamo in estate. Dopodiché mi sono dato una disinfettata con dell’acqua ossigenata, il tutto accompagnato da un paio di gemiti di dolore. Ho trovato dei cerotti nel primo cassetto del mio comodino e ne ho preso uno per chiudere la ferita. Ho trovato anche dell’attaccatutto, dell’ago e del filo. Facendomi luce con la lampada che è sul mio comodino, ho cominciato a riattaccare la mia testa al collo e a ricucire insieme le parti slabbrate di pelle. A lavoro concluso, ho bevuto un sorso d’acqua e mi sono rimesso tranquillamente a dormire. Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:GamePasta Categoria:Media Categoria:Sogni e Incubi Categoria:Teorie